


Two Homes To Know

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Double Us, Double The Effect [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West is ready to go back to his family, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Homes To Know

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a little sequel ficlet for _Falling Through The Night_. This is officially a series now because I have another 2-3 ficlets coming. You're free to chip in with requests, too. :)

They’ve been in LA for three days when West decides that it’s time to face his family. Bronx goes with him, because, well, he promised him, didn’t he?

Bandit is actually home with her family that day. Not that they don’t love her, because they do, but they both feel like this is something where they can’t take her along for the ride. Either she’ll understand or she’ll yell at them for it and then get over it after twenty minutes.

So they climb into Bronx’ car after breakfast and it still feels way too familiar. Bronx lets his hands dance over the steering wheel for a moment before he buckles his seat belt and starts the car.

“Where to?” he asks, overly cheerful and West gives him the address, slumping a bit in the passenger seat. Turns out that they only live fifteen minutes apart, which is really convenient. At least that’s what Bronx thinks.

When they stop in front of the house, West looks at Bronx. “I’m scared,” he says.

Bronx smiles. “They just want you to come home. They’re not angry anymore. Everything’s fine, okay? And even if it isn’t, I’ll still be here.” He’s scared, too, because he’s going to meet West’s parents for the first time and technically he’s the one who kidnapped their son and drove through the country with him for weeks. But he doesn’t say that. What good would it do?

It still takes West a moment but then he finally gets out of the car and Bronx follows. They walk up to the house side by side and West takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. In the short time that they’re left standing there, West reaches for Bronx’ hand and Bronx instinctively laces their fingers together. Then the door flies open.

“Westie,” the woman, who Bronx recognizes as West’s mother, breathes.

“Hi Mom,” West says.

Bronx gives his boyfriend a little nudge with his hip and slowly lets go of his hand to make sure that he knows that he’s not going anywhere. West steps closer to his mother and a moment later she has engulfed him in a giant hug. “You stupid boy,” Bronx hears her say.

“Vicki?” a voice comes from behind the woman. “Who is it?”

West’s mother lets go of him and steps to the side so Misha can see his son.

“Dad,” West mumbles.

West gets hugged by his dad, too, and then the both of them get ushered inside by Victoria.

“So, you have to be Bronx,” Misha says before Bronx has a chance to introduce himself.

“Uh, yeah,” Bronx says, mumbling stupidly, “nice to meet you.” He scratches the back of his neck and feels horribly out of place.

“It’s good to finally see your face,” Misha grins.

“Daaad,” West makes.

“Oh no, you let me have my fun now,” his Dad says, turning back to Bronx who is positively terrified now. “Come on, I’m just messing with you.” He pats Bronx’ shoulder fatherly. “Westie, there’s someone in the living room who’s waiting for you.”

“May!” West exclaims, grabs Bronx’ hand and drags him down the hall to the big living room. Bronx is vaguely aware of West’s parents following them.

“I was waiting for you to get your ass home,” a voice says from the couch and West all but launches himself at his sister while somehow still being gentle. Bronx carefully takes a step forward to get a better look at the girl sitting on the sofa. She looks fragile and sickly and she’s crying, but so is West right now, and she’s smiling through her tears.

“I’ve missed you so much,” West whispers and his sister only clings to him harder. Bronx sort of wants to disappear but sadly he has neither mastered the art of disapparition yet nor does he have a space ship that can beam him up. Reality fucking sucks.

“Bronx,” West says when he finally lets go of his sister. “this is Maison.” He extends his hand towards Bronx and makes him sit down beside him on the couch. “May,” he grins at his sister, even though his eyes are still watery, “this is my boyfriend, Bronx.”

“Ohhh, my big brother found himself a boyfriend,” she giggles and reaches out from under her blanket to shake Bronx’ hand. He smiles at her.

“That is new information,” Misha says from the doorway and Bronx jumps a little.

“Be nice,” Vicki instructs her husband and they sit down on the loveseat opposite the sofa. She smiles at Bronx and West. “So… tell us more.”

And West just starts recapping the last few weeks for them, before Bronx can remind him that they don’t even know about the whole road trip business. It’s a heavily censored version, not mentioning several breakdowns and other things, but West’s parents probably get the gist. He chips in with comments of his own but for the most part he lets West talk, content with listening to him.

“Well,” Misha finally says. “Sounds like you used your time as a runaway properly.”

“I’m sorry, Dad, I–,” West starts but his father interrupts him with a hand gesture.

“It’s okay. We understand. Just… don’t do anything like this ever again without at least calling us or writing us. Anything.”

“We were worried sick, baby,” Vicki adds.

West swallows and Bronx automatically puts an arm around him, drawing him closer to his body.

“Am I grounded?” West asks.

“No, I think you’ve been miserable enough,” Misha shrugs. “But you’re obligated to spend time with your sister.”

“Like I’m gonna leave anytime soon,” West says.

“Well, you do have a _boyfriend_ now,” Maison chips in.

“Oh,” West makes and Bronx has to laugh.

“It’s fine, I’ll survive a few days without him,” he says. Probably. He’s not too sure but there’s nothing he can do about it. This is West’s family, after all. He belongs with them. Not him.

God, he definitely has a problem.

“Jeez, this doesn’t mean we’re never going to see each other again,” West says with an eye roll and presses a kiss to Bronx’ temple.

Bronx still feels like he has lost something when he climbs into his car an hour later. But he hopes to god that it’s only his oversensitive brain and that the loss is only going to be temporary. West promised him that they’ll see each other the day after tomorrow but Bronx has a hard time believing it. He loves West a whole damn lot already and having to let him go now, even if it’s only for 48 hours, hurts.

The holidays will be over soon and what’s going to happen then?

**Author's Note:**

> This came out more depressing than I thought it would be but I promise those two and their relationship are going to be safe and soung. Mostly.


End file.
